


New Sensations

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Life of a Hunter [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Autistic Hunter, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finn's vibrating arm, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Multi, Panic Attacks, Subdrop, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Vittoria's been invited to spend a night with Finn and Ezra.





	New Sensations

  Vittoria moaned as Ezra down on his knees kissed her stomach while Finn gently nibbled at her neck over an old scar she got from a lycan when she was 19. They’d asked her earlier in the week if she’d like to join them for the night. At first she thought it’d be her maybe staying over until she saw the look pass between them. A look she knew well. A hunter assessing its prey.

  So here she was moaning between two of the most gorgeous men in Lunaris in nothing but her corset, stockings, panties and garters. Ezra was still slowly trailing kisses down her front having started from her neck and now was gently nudging her thighs apart looking up at her his emerald eyes questioning.

  “Is it ok? Or should we move you to the bed for something else?” Ezra asks gently running a hand over the silk encasing her thigh. Finn paused in his ministrations as well wanting to hear the answer from the deadly and beautiful hunter in front of him.

  “What’s the something else? I…I don’t think I can stand anything too painful right now.” Vittoria says softly her hair falling free of its braid. She hisses slightly feeling Finn’s cold hand brush her hair aside.

  “Nothing of the sort I can promise you. But it would involve if you’re willing? Being blindfolded and your wrists bound to start with. From there it’d be…sensations. Nothing too painful like you being spanked or flogged. Just the two of us making you feel different things without use of your eyes or hands. And you can stop it at any time. Just say the word? And we stop, untie you, uncover your eyes and take care of you.” He says as Ezra stands up and takes one of Vittoria’s hands in his own.

  Biting her lip and surely ruining her lipstick Vittoria considers the proposal. Too long has she been without a warm body to sleep by. Well if you don’t count Alkar breaking into her room at the tavern or Omen napping in her lap.

  “Ok. And…what’s the word? Can’t I just say stop and it well stops?”

  Ezra shakes his head, “No because in this? Stop doesn’t always mean you actually WANT it to stop so you say something you wouldn’t normally say in the middle of sex that’s short and easy to remember like “Addington” for example. Does that make sense?”

  Vittoria takes a deep breath but before she speaks Finn presses an iron finger to her lips.

  “Not Naga. While yes you’d never say it the point is to not potentially trigger one of your episodes. We can go with say colors if you want?” He says moving his finger and lightly kissing her cheek as Ezra kisses her hand.

  “Flowers…Rose for everything to stop, daffodil to…um…slow down and…clover to keep going? Would that work for you both?” Vittoria asks looking at the two men who smile and make her stomach twist and flip.

  Ezra pulls her into a hug, “That’s perfect. Do you want me to stay down here with you while Finn sets up? Or are you ok waiting alone?” He asks helping her sit down on the couch. He and Finn are undressed from the waist up while she’s in her undergarments and lacking her boots.

  “I don’t mind waiting. And it gives you both a moment alone.” She says pulling the loop of elastic from the end of her braid and sticks it between her teeth before undoing her hair and redoing it her hands quick and sure taking the elastic and tying the braid off once more.

  Finn chuckles and pulls Ezra into his arms, “We’ve had five years of moments alone. Now? Maybe we’ll have five more with you?” If he could blush he would but the look on his face was enough to make Vittoria stand and rise to the tips of her toes nearly forcing them up like a ballet dancer to kiss Finn.

  “We’ll see honey. For now you two sweethearts get this ready.” Vittoria says sitting back down gingerly touching at her corset. “ _Gods I need to take this off. I can hardly breathe in it._ ” She thinks to herself.

  “We’ll let you know when you can come up my dear.” With that Ezra and Finn head up to the upper floors where Ezra sleeps.

  Vittoria stretches and lies down on the couch to try and alleviate the crush of the corset. Part of her regretting not removing it when she’d removed her dress and vest. Then again unwrapping Ezra from his many upper layers while Finn had left marks all over her neck and shoulders had been heavenly.

  She looked at her right arm and saw roses blooming where there had been violets. Laughing Vittoria watched as the tattoo on her forearm settled into a pattern of roses, the inside of her wrist was the phases of the moon in order curving like an upside-down crescent moon and below that a circle of crystals akin to a bracelet. Sometimes magic accidents can be a blessing and not a curse. Maybe she’d add to it without a magic explosion this time.

  Upstairs Ezra lit the candles with a wave of his hand while Finn placed an old sheet over top the bedding. “There that way we don’t have too much cleaning to do from this…though her hair might get in the way.” Finn said dipping his head down to Ezra’s neck to nip at the old scar on his throat.

  “Aaahh…Finn not yet…we need her up here with us…mmm.” Ezra moans softly as his boyfriend slowly makes his resolve come undone.

  “Oh I know. But at the same time baby? I’m tempted to tie you both to the bed and take my time pleasing you. However…that’d be too much for her right now. At least by my estimate.” Finn says before kissing Ezra softly on the lips.

  Melting into the kiss Ezra pulls Finn in to deepen it before breaking apart to breathe. “A great plan for next time. For now? Let’s get our dear sweet hunter up here with us so we can play.”

  Vittoria coughs roughly her vision swimming when she hears Finn calling her up. So she gets off the small couch and heads up the stairs holding the wall. When she opens the door? It’s beautiful. Ezra’s room lit up by mage lights and candles. He and Finn are smiling at her before they pull her into the space between them. They kiss her all over.

  Finn tugs lightly at the lacing to the corset “Need to take this off Vi. Don’t want to ruin it.” He says not doing anything more than toying with the laces until she nods. He undoes them and sees her sway and hold onto to Ezra.

  “Vittoria? Are you ok?” He asks listening to her breathing turn shallow before it becomes ragged attempts at drawing a full breath. “ _Kind of glad I don’t have to wear a corset._ ” He thinks to himself as Ezra undoes the hooks in the front.

  Once it’s removed Vittoria sighs and feels Ezra’s hands on her chest touching lightly around her ribs. “I’m fine honey. Just need to catch my breath a bit.” She says while Finn holds her steady by her shoulders his cold hands making the scars on her back ache a tiny bit.

  “Just making sure. I’ve heard that lacing them too tight damages the ribs and makes it harder for you to properly breathe. If anything is to be the cause of that dear? It’s going to be us.” Ezra says before kissing her.

  Oh how she sinks into his embrace and kisses him back like it’s the last thing she’ll do on earth. But then they part and she’s spun and lifted up in Finn’s arms and he’s kissing her. It’s all passion and fire even though his lips are cold as ice.

  Ezra’s on his knees again this time holding one of her legs and undoing the belts of her garters holding her stockings up. He kisses the slowly exposed flesh of her leg as he works.

  Part of Vittoria wonders if this is…normal when a man takes a woman to bed. For all her years since she became a Hunter she’d never truly had a man or woman grace her bed in an intimate fashion. “ _Because you ruined it the first time. And the rest saw you on your knees like a cheap harlot._ ” And now? Now she’ll be gracing the bed of two men who seem to believe they want her.

  Finn frowns pulling her chin up gentle but firm. “Vittoria. Let me be clear. We want you. This isn’t a game to play on the new girl in town. This is us seriously wanting to have you for tonight and many more nights if you want us. Am I understood?”

  A part of her goes weak when Finn says that. His voice like that of a soldier. One whose commanded armies. She knows he hasn’t. But that doesn’t stop her from imagining him doing so. “I know…it’s just…sometimes I can’t. I can’t make the connection that someone WOULD want me.” It’s her biggest flaw. Well one of them.

  “We do dear. We want you. Neither of us would ever toy with you like that. I know it may take time for you to believe it yourself. But right now? Can you believe that right now we want nothing more than to make you come undone for us and share our bed?” Ezra says softly but just as firm as Finn said his piece.

  Vittoria puts her head on Finn’s chest her shoulders shaking as she tries to not cry. It’d be just her luck that she ruins this because she got too emotional. Gods she FEELS how much they want her. She curses her heightened empathy. Why couldn’t she be like Piper with speed and strength? No she had to get the stupid ability that makes her even more touched in the head.

  Finn lifts her chin up and kisses her slowly before deepening it. Ezra lowers her right leg after kissing the huge bite scar on her calf to work on her left leg. Vittoria moans into the kiss clinging to Finn’s arms as they part her lips still tingling from the kiss.

  At last Ezra places his hands on her hips barely a hair’s breadth from the top of her underwear. “One last thing before you’re fully exposed? Do you want to start this with your hands tied or do you want to be blindfolded?” He asks his hands warm and comforting.

  “Blindfold. We could use my sash? Oh wait it’s…’ She blinks and Finn’s back holding the purple Hunter’s sash in his hands, ‘Right here now. Ok so…should I just sit down on the bed or?” She asks keeping her hands in front of her fingers twisting one another to keep from trying to cover her scarred up body.

  From Naga bites to Lycan claws like every active and retired hunter she’s covered in scars. Some more neat and surgical indicating they wear healed by human doctors. Others more rough and jagged like the one on her upper thigh where part of the muscle was nearly torn out by a nest of Harpies when she was 22. Then there are the stretch marks and the fat of her belly. Hidden easily by her corset but it's obvious not all of her is the hard muscle of a Hunter but the softness and roundness of a lady.

  Finn hears the stray thought, quick and vicious, “ _Or the plump baby you still are._ ” He holds Vittoria’s cheeks in his hands and kisses her softly once more. Ezra patiently waits thumbs rubbing small soothing circles on Vittoria’s hip bones. He sees a stretch mark on her stomach that looks akin to a scar and kisses it softly.

  Vittoria sighs and breaks the kiss, “Ok…anymore kissing and I’m gonna faint like a lady in a parlor after Officer Kazimir said something scandalous." She says grinning.

  Ezra laughs and it warms Finn deep in his cold, dead heart to hear it in tandem with Vittoria’s grin her face all scrunched up. She helped Ezra up and hugged him, “Can I keep my underwear on until I’m ready to go further?” she mumbles into his chest shivering when Finn pulls them both into his arms.

  “Of course. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Now? To the bed my dear?” Ezra says pulling back slighting taking the sash from Finn and gently winding it around Vittoria’s eyes before they guide her to the bed and lay her down.

  Finn checks on the candles which have enough wax pooling in them, “Hot or cold Vi? Which do you want to start with? Or would you rather start with something lighter?” he asks looking at her lying on Ezra’s bed taking in the scars, the tattoo on her right forearm, the sparse freckles and all of the stretch marks that covered her body. In that moment he wishes he had his sketchbook.

  So he commits this moment to memory so he can draw it later. Maybe it was time for a sketchbook full of her? The tattoo alone with its magically changing flowers would be a couple pages on its own.

  “How hot is hot and how cold is cold?” Vittoria asks quickly cracking her knuckles and rotating her wrists so the bones crack as well. The roses on her forearm suddenly have lavender interspersed between them as if telling her to calm her fears.

  Ezra goes to Finn and tests the wax, “Not too hot. It’s a little bit above body temperature but of course depending on how it falls and how long we use it, it may seem hotter to you.”

  “Cold isn’t that bad either. I promise. Though it may feel slightly uncomfortable at first. But not to the point you get frost bite. Anymore questions love?” Finn asks caressing Vittoria’s cheek with his left hand smiling as she tries to figure out where he is once his hand leaves her cheek.

  Vittoria could feel how much Finn wanted them both and knew he and Ezra were probably having their own talks between them telepathically. She felt how Ezra looked at her not just with affection but a deep wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible. Could feel Finn’s want to make her come undone until all she knew was their names.

  “Just one. Can we start now?”

  Finn laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly pulling back slightly, “Lie down, back up to us. I’ll move your hair out of the way.” Once she moves he makes sure her braid is safely out of the way and her hands are under the pillow.

  “Two more things and then we start alright dear?’ Ezra says caressing the backs of her thighs making her shudder a bit, ‘Flowers and do you want hot or cold first.”

  “Clover for Good, Daffodil for slow down and Rose for stop. And I want to start with hot if that’s ok with you both?” Vittoria says before laying her head sideways on the pillow.

  “Alright let’s get started.” Ezra says as he and Finn both pick up a candle. They start off slowly testing different height and timing while dripping the wax on Vittoria’s legs first.

  “Aaahh…that…that feels weird…” Vittoria moans as the wax heats her skin from the backs of her thighs and up to her shoulders. She can’t predict where or how much will fall and that adds a thrill of excitement to the whole thing.

  Finn gives a half smile as he and Ezra work occasionally stopping to make patterns in the cooling wax, spreading it and making Vittoria gasp and moan. Once the wax had cooled and hardened they could feel the force of Vittoria’s want coming off her.

  “Losing control of your powers already love? We haven’t even gotten to the next part.” Finn says his voice full of promise. “How are you doing so far?”

  “Clover.”

  Ezra smiled placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder that was free of wax. “We’re going to take the wax off and turn you over now for the next part. Let us know if it starts to hurt too much.”

  Vittoria nodded and hisses slightly as she felt Finn’s cold fingers on her heated skin removing the wax with a practiced ease. “Aaah…ow…ow…Finn…” She winces and tenses. Finn stops and bends down to kiss the newly revealed skin.

  “We got some of your scars didn’t we? I’m sorry love. I’ll try to get this removed with as little pain as possible for you. Unless you’re enjoying it?” Finn says while carefully removing the wax to try and minimize the pain.

  “Not…really into pain in the bedroom…Sorry.”

  Ezra moves his hand over her back the sensation a cooling one helping ease the pain and redness. “I know I should save this for when we’re all done but some of these make the scars look fresh again.”

  Finn nods and between the two men they remove the wax and turn Vittoria over who winces once her back touched the sheet. “Just sensitive sweethearts. Don’t…mmm worry.” She says as she briefly cracks her knuckles and wrists again before holding them up above her head.

  “Alright now…yes uncrossed for this. There. Now to wrap them up.” Finn says getting the rope, a beautiful set of red silk ropes and starts to tie them around Vittoria’s wrists making sure they’re loose enough to not cut off her circulation but tight enough she can’t easily get out.

  “Next part dear. I’ll be right back.” Ezra says kissing her cheek softly before he moves to his bookshelf to get the bowl of ice he charmed so it’d stay cold and frozen. Once he has it he goes back to the bed and picks up one of the pieces of ice.

  Vittoria tenses and then relaxes as she feels the ice glide over her chest the droplets of water melting off of it rolling down her sides. Ezra draws patterns with the piece of ice making Vittoria moan and writhe. Especially when he starts to circle her left breast making the nipple tense before replacing the cold with the warmth of his mouth.

  Finn smirks and dips the iron fingers of his left hand into the bowl of ice getting a wicked idea. Once he’s sure they’ve chilled enough he removes them from the ice and traces them along Vittoria’s throat.

  Vittoria arches her back, straining against the ropes on her wrists as the two men take turns trailing ice or cold iron across her skin before she feels the heat of Ezra’s mouth over some of the spots. The contrast to her overheated back is addictive.

  “Do you want to go farther dear?” Ezra asks a hand on the hem of her panties. There’s a small wet spot on them low enough for both of them to know it’s not water from the ice.

  “How much farther?”

  Ezra smiles softly kissing her hip bone. “As far as you want. Though to start with I was thinking one of us got you off? Either with just our mouth or just fingers. Is that acceptable to you dear?” He asks his voice sounding so sweet despite the sinful things he plans to do with Finn to her.

  A memory flashes past…the first time she tried to have sex…how it hurt and she kicked the older boy off out of reflex before apologizing like crazy. Slowly the mood changes to something that makes her panic. Her emotions besting her.

  “Daffodil…”

  Ezra moves up placing a hand gently on her thigh while Finn takes the bowl of ice and sets it aside to help her sit up.

  “What’s wrong love? You can tell us.” Finn says rubbing her back the coldness of his hands a balm on her scarred and overheated back.

  Vittoria bites her lip unsure of what to say. “I don’t…it hurts too much.”

  Ezra and Finn share a look, “What hurts Vi? We can stop if something’s causing you pain.” Ezra says tracing small patterns on her thigh…She knows some of them. Sigils meant for calmness and peace of mind.

  “Sex. It hurts…and I…I don’t want it to hurt but…it does and you both…” She lays her head on Finn who touches the sash around her eyes.

  “Do you want to stop? Because we can stop, draw the bath and take care of you until you feel better. Throw some lavender bath salts in, maybe one of us rub your back if you’re ok with that level of touching.” Finn says gently wanting to undo his knots both on her wrists and her eyes but waits for her answer.

  Vittoria sighs and it’s heavy and full of regret. “Can we? But…I don’t want to? I don’t…I don’t know how to explain…” She says as fragments of what she tries to convey float to the surface for Finn to see and Ezra to feel since he’s still touching her leg.

  The image is Vittoria lying on the bed touching herself while the two of them watch her and feel her pleasure without having to move from their spots.

  Ezra blushes while Finn grins. “Naughty use of your power love. Want to see if we can come untouched? Just from the sight of you playing with yourself? See if it’s even possible?”

  Vittoria nods before laying her head in Finn’s chest. Her skin feels fever hot and his chest is cold as winter snow. “Undo the knots please?” she asks her throat sore for some reason. She hears someone move and guesses its Ezra going to get some water.

  “Of course. Shut your eyes love. I’m going to take the blindfold off and it’ll be easier for your eyes to adjust, after that I’ll untie your wrists and Ezra’ll be back with something for you to drink.” Finn says his voice calm and reassuring as he unties the knot on the sash over her eyes slowly unwinding it before moving to her wrists removing the ropes and rubbing the skin gently checking it for any signs of chaffing or bruising.

  Slowly Vittoria opens her eyes letting them readjust to the softness of the candles and mage lights illuminating the room. She hugs Finn pressing her cheek into his chest and lets down her walls, lets her control slip so he can feel what she’s feeling. A mixture of arousal and panic.

  Finn holds her placing a gently kiss to the crown of her head where he can see some gray hairs already. “I’ve got you love. You’re safe.” He lets her feel how calm he is. How much he loves her as Ezra comes back with a glass of slightly green water and sits down by her.

  “I added some herbs to help calm you down. Nothing but that.” Ezra says helping her hold the glass steady as she drinks. “ _Finn she’s still hurting emotionally. Do we stop for the night?_ ”

  “ _That’s up to her. For now we get her more relaxed and go from there love._ ”

  Vittoria knows they’re talking and part of her wishes she could hear them. She looks at her tattoo again which has even more lavender blooming on it than roses. Clusters of crystals have formed as well and the phases of the moon shifted to a single black crescent moon like the one on Finn’s chest.

  Ezra looks at the tattoo in wonder as it keeps changing, “Does it do that often? How did you even get it?” He asks genuinely curious. He sees Vittoria shake her head, “Another time for those questions right. It’s still beautiful though. Just like you.”

  A blush stains her cheeks and Ezra can FEEL the heat rising to his own as if he’s sharing her…oh…she’s happy? But embarrassed? It was odd feeling her emotions but…not unpleasant.

  “Sorry…maybe we should stop if I keep losing my control like that, and my plan is dumb too.”

  Finn kisses her cheek softly, “Your plan isn’t dumb if it is more comfortable for you to get off that way. Hell if you use it to connect to the two of us while we have sex wouldn’t that just heighten the pleasure for all three of us? Or…well I have an idea if you’re willing. Both of you.”

  Ezra and Vittoria share a look before nodding at Finn.

  “I could take Ezra while he eats you out love. You get to get off without fear of pain and we get to take you apart. Me kissing you senseless while Ezra makes you see stars? Does that sound ok?” Finn asks gently letting her feel how calm he is and how much he cares for both of them.

  “That sounds…’ Vittoria trailed off on a breathy sigh seeing the image flash before her eyes thanks to Finn’s vampiric telepathy and from the look on Ezra’s face he saw it too, ‘wonderful.” She says her eyes slipping shut as Ezra sets the glass aside and starts kissing her neck one hand on her chest massaging her breast.

  Finn smiled and whispered in Ezra’s ear “Can you link her empathy to your magic? Then you two could feel everything the other does. Imagine baby, imagine feeling everything you do to her.”

  Ezra moaned and felt Vittoria run a hand down his chest slipping from his arms and down to the floor undoing the lacing on his pants. “Let’s get you all warmed up sweetheart. You and Finn’ve been taking such good care with me I’d hate to be rude and not return the favor.” She says pulling his pants and underclothes down over his hips.

  “So confident now while on your knees love? Is there something you haven’t told us?” Finn asks smirking.

  Vittoria returns it eyes full of lust, “May not have been one for getting fucked by a cock be it real or false but that didn’t mean I didn’t give some of my female classmates some pleasant times. And a couple of the boys. So long as they could return the favor in kind.”

  An old memory surfaces, Vittoria lying on a pristine bed moaning as what looks like an older girl between her legs showing her that there’s other ways for a woman to have sex.

  “Vittoria when is that? You look so young?” Ezra asks panting slightly as Vittoria bites at the flesh of his thigh.

  “Mmm, that’s Hypatia so I was about 17. She was my senior in the medical course. She…she’d heard about what happened. I asked if there was something wrong with me and she said it was possible I just preferred women when it came to sex.”

  Finn chuckled as Vittoria started to kiss Erza’s cock delicately like it was a treat to be savored. “Seems she may have been half right. You just didn’t have the right partner at the time.” He said before biting Ezra’s neck lightly making the youngest of them moan.

  “Mmm….excellent point dearest. Now Honey? I need you to hold still for me. No matter WHAT Finn does to you I need you perfectly still.” Vittoria said with the sternness of a governess but a voice that dripped of sex as if she was a succubus.

  Ezra bit back a moan as Vittoria swirled her tongue around the head as if it was a lollipop. It was almost impossible to obey her though as she got to work taking him in her mouth as Finn teased him by nipping along his throat. He did his best to stay still even as the teasing started to include the magic in Finn’s left hand coming to life and the fingers pinching his nipples to vibrate.

  Vittoria came up for air and watched Ezra’s face as she stroked his cock. “Your hand can do that? I thought something like that was…well…” She looked away blushing thinking of what some society ladies whispered about “hysteria treatments”.

  “Oh? They have something like this in the big city? For…hysteria? Care to explain later baby?” Finn asked as Ezra’s head fell back onto his shoulder.

  “Maybe…hmm…think he’s had enough darling? Or should we let him have a small reward for now?” Vittoria said her voice teasing as she worked her hand slowly up and down the length of Ezra’s cock.

  Finn kissed Ezra on the cheek, “What do you think love? Do you think we should reward you or do you think you can hold on a little longer so we can get to the main event?” he asked hands stilling and just keeping Ezra close.

  Swallowing Ezra raised his head a bit to look at Vittoria and then turned it to Finn, “I think…we should move along if you both want? Pretty sure our lovely hunter is close to just touching herself and being done with it.”

  Vittoria blushed knowing he was right. It was getting harder to ignore the growing wetness between her legs. Old memories surfaced of her MUCH younger than her initial “first time” at 17, this was around 13 and she was with another girl. All they’d done was kiss and touch each other’s breasts but it had made her panties very uncomfortable.

  Finn smiled softly seeing her so young in the flash he caught before he turned his attention back to the adult she was now, “Well love? You ready?” He asked stroking her hair causing her to sighs and lean into his touch more.

  “Yeah just let me get up and get my underwear off ok?” She says slowly standing using Ezra as leverage and wincing as the bones in her knees crack and pop. “Just…ignore that.” She mutters blushing as her takes off her underwear.

  Standing there fully nude framed in the soft glow of candles and mage lights Finn and Ezra stare awestruck at how beautiful she looks. Like a painting by one of the old masters. Slowly she walks over and shoves Ezra down gently before kissing him.

  Ezra moans as he feels Finn move him so he’s better situated on the bed before pushing his legs up. He kisses Vittoria making her moan as his hand kneads one of her breasts. She smiles pulling herself up and rolling off of him to grab the small bottle of oil for Finn.

  “Anything else you need darling?” She asks kissing his cheek feeling more relaxed as the feedback loop between the three of them settles. Her pleasure was feeding and heightening their own and then looping back to her causing her to relax and be more open with her lovers.

  “I’ve got everything I need on hand but…color and flower both of you?” Finn asked wanting to make sure both Ezra and Vittoria were ok before they went any farther.

  “Green.”

  "Clover.”

  Smiling Finn kissed Ezra’s calf and gently nudge Vittoria towards the head of the bed where Ezra was waiting for her, “Good now Vi hang on to the headboard for balance ok? And slowly lower yourself down.”

  Vittoria did as instructed Ezra’s head between her thighs and his hands gently on her hips helping her. Once she was above Ezra she gripped the headboard tighter knowing there was a risk of her losing strength in her legs if they cramped up.

  Ezra rubbed a hand on her thigh as Finn got him ready slowly coating his entrance with the oil before gently pushing a finger inside and working on spreading the oil slowly inside. Ezra bit back a moan as Finn started to add a second finger just as slowly as the first.

  “Baby I don’t see you taking care of our lovely hunter. It’s very rude to keep a lady waiting isn’t it Vittoria love?” Finn teased making Vittoria laugh a bit.

  “He’s got a point Ez…raaaahhh….mmm…” She moaned as Ezra started to lick at her making her weak in the knees and grip the headboard hard enough her knuckles turned white as she fought to keep her balance.

  And then there was the bite of his nails on her hips keeping her up as Finn leaned forward using his height to his own advantage to nip at her shoulder teasing her with the brief flashes of pain from the bites.

  Finn smirked as he added a third finger making Ezra moan and Vittoria gasp. “I could get used to hearing you two like this. Making such sweet sounds for me. But that’s for another time. And you can go lower darling Vi. Ezra doesn’t mind being choked. He loves it. He’ll love it more being between your thighs.”

  Vittoria blushes and slowly lowers herself farther moaning as she feels Ezra’s tongue go deeper inside of her, his head sandwiched between her thighs. Her grip tightens on the headboard straining her knuckles more as Ezra flattens his tongue against her clit.

  Slowly Finn eases his cock inside Ezra making the younger man gasp as Vittoria raises her hips so he can breathe. Finn groans once he’s fully sheathed inside of Ezra the feeling of warmth and tightness never dull no matter how many times they’ve done this.

  “Finnegan…you…you can move.” Ezra says breathlessly moaning as Finn starts to move, “Vitty…you can turn around if you want?”

  Vittoria relaxes her grip on the headboard contemplating if she should turn…or…perhaps it’s time to get over her fears?

  “ _Finn? Can you slow down? I…I want to try taking Ezra in me._ ”

  The thought brings Finn to a halt making Ezra whine at the loss of movement. He grins and hands Vittoria the bottle of oil. “Make sure he’s nice and slick for you darling. And go slowly. Baby? You ok with that?”

  It takes Ezra a moment to catch up with what’s happening as Vittoria moves away from his face and leans down to kiss him moaning as she tastes herself all over his mouth and tongue. “New plan? What…what is it?”

  “I want you to…I want…I want you inside me.”

  Ezra’s eyes widen looking at her so shy and nervous. He feels how much it’s taking from her to fight her fear down to do this and smiles taking her hand gently kissing at the small scars. “Ok. I suggest when you do get me inside? Lay back onto my chest that way? You can be between Finn and me.”

  Finn leaned forward thrusting his cock deeper into Ezra so he could kiss him the two of them moaning into the kiss. Vittoria ran a hand along Finn’s back her nails scratching lightly before she opened the bottle of oil. Once he was sitting up again Finn kissed Vittoria softly on her temple. “Just take it slow ok love? We’re both right here for you.”

  Vittoria nodded a faint smile on her face and she poured some of the oil on her hand and gently gripped Ezra’s cock and began to cover it. Ezra bit his lip to hold back his moans praying to whatever high power was listening he didn’t come before either of his lovers.

  Slowly Vittoria’s scarred and calloused palm softened by the oil managed to spread the slick all over Ezra’s cock. Her cheeks were a furious red as she realized what she was planning on doing but shoved down her anxiety. Wiping her hand on the spare sheet they had on the bed she moved so she was straddling Ezra’s stomach.

  “A little farther down dear.” Ezra said hands moving to her hips gently holding them. She nodded and slipped from his grasp and into Finn’s who helped her keep her balance as she lined up Ezra’s cock to her core.

  Vittoria bit her lip feeling ice cold hands on her hips. His hands covered where Ezra’s had been easily. “Easy…easy. There we go. Just go slowly love, don’t try to take him in all at once.” Finn coached his voice calm and gentle as Vittoria slowly sank down onto the head.

  Her face contorted in pain as she felt the head of Ezra’s cock try to enter her fully. Ezra propped himself up onto his elbows since with Finn inside him he couldn’t properly take Vittoria into his arms. “Vi? Just breathe. Ok? In and out. Just focus on that right now.” He couldn’t see her face but he’d felt the spike of pain in the feedback loop.

  Vittoria forced herself to breathe in through her nose and hold it as long as she could before exhaling the same way until she could draw a full breath without her heart pounding. She felt Finn slowly guide her hips and she whined as she stretched over and took the head of Ezra’s cock into her body.

  “There we go, just keep breathing. I’ve got you. Ezra? You doing ok?” Finn asked stilling his hands making Vittoria whine softly bringing a smile to his face. “Be patient love. I need to make sure he’s ok too. Besides once you get used to handling one cock in you?’ he smirks before whispering in her ear, ‘We’ll try having both of us in you at once. Would you like that?”

  Vittoria nods already picturing being stuck between them as they brought her to orgasm. Ezra chuckled and placed a hand on Vittoria’s back, “I’m fine Finnegan and don’t tease her so much right now. If she breaks too early from it then where’s all the fun?”

  Oh she can HEAR the smirk in his voice. A moan escapes her as she sinks down farther inch by inch Finn and Ezra lower her down until she’s fully seated. “It’s…so…full.” She says softly as Finn lays her on Ezra’s chest lifting Ezra’s legs up as she feels him wrap his arms around her and leave kisses all over her cheek.

  She turns her head kissing Ezra moaning as she feels him inside her with every small movement. Soon however they’re both moaning as Finn starts to steadily thrust into Ezra causing him in turn to thrust into her. And oh does it feel…good…so very good.

  The loop settles from earlier panic back into pleasure, amplified by Ezra’s magic connecting to Vittoria’s empathetic abilities and Finn’s telepathy. Vittoria is pretty sure sex with any man that isn’t the two of them will forever be unsatisfying.

  Ezra reaches a hand down and starts to rub at Vittoria’s clit making the older woman’s breath hitch as she grows closer to her orgasm. Finn smirks and leans forward shifting Ezra’s legs higher, thrusting deeper into him, so he can kiss Vittoria.

  She’s pretty sure she’s melting from the pleasure. From the heat of Ezra at her back to the cold of Finn at her front. She’s going to go insane from how amazing everything feels and she’s going to enjoy every second of it.

  “Are you close loves? Are you two close to coming? Hm? You both were already so keyed up it’d be a shame if you came too early.” Finn taunts smirking into Vittoria’s neck before kissing Ezra picking up his pace before slowing down to almost lazy half thrusts making his younger lovers whine desperate for release.

  Ezra kisses Finn back slowing down his fingers over Vittoria’s clit making her give a frustrated groan burying her into his shoulder. “ _You’re being cruel Finnegan. Save the edging for next time so she can expect it? Please?_ ” Finn smiled as he parts from Ezra so the younger man could breathe.

  “Very well. You’re right and for that I do apologize.” With that the pace picked up again making both witch and hunter cry in ecstasy as they reached their ends. Finn followed soon after them a deep moan pulled from him. He held them both through most of the aftershocks before slowly he removed his cock from Ezra and went to grab a wet rag to wipe the pair down.

  Ezra held Vittoria close kissing her temple as he gently moved her up so she wasn’t holding his cock in her anymore. “How do you feel dear? Any pain?” He asked softly as Finn returned with a couple rags and a bowl of water and got to wiping Vittoria down first taking great care with her.

  It took a while for her to answer, which worried the two men but before long she’d gathered her thoughts enough to speak. “That was…gods I can’t describe it…mm…Finn...ow…I think my leg’s cramping on me.’ She paused rubbing her thigh a bit, ‘You two are amazing. I-it hurts a little though. And well…I…”

  Ezra placed his hand on her leg easing the cramp with his magic, “You what? You can tell us Vi.” He says taking one of the rags from Finn to wipe it across her face taking care to not mess up her septum rings placement.

  “Still kinda turned on…but well…it’s over so, I guess I just deal or…” She trailed off trying to focus on the calm feelings. Finn placed a hand gently on her side and she turned her head to look at him, “Yes?”

  “Do you want me to do anything? I don’t want you to feel like you have to handle this on your own unless that’s what you really want.” Finn offered knowing there was a chance she’d be too tired to want to do more than cuddle soon but if she was up for a round three then he was game.

  Vittoria bit down on her lip weighing her options when Ezra whispered in her ear, “I don’t mind watching you and Finn. There’ll be plenty more times for all three of us dear.” Hearing that made her blush, her cheeks turned pink and blotchy at the thought of Ezra watching her and Finn.

  Finn ran the cloth over Vittoria’s thighs and heard her groan softly, “Ah so that’s it huh? Do you want me to use my mouth on you love? Or I could just take you myself so that you’ll be full of both Ezra and mine’s come? Which is it love?”

  “Rose.”

  A small smile came across his face, “Very well Vi we’ll get cleaned up and settled for bed.” With that Finn and Ezra finished wiping her down before she and Finn handled Ezra. Once that was done Finn went to run the bath while Ezra went down to his kitchen to make Vittoria a cup of tea.

  Vittoria undid her braid running her hands through her hair she thought of what she would do now that she was no longer a virgin. “Well abandoning my job as a hunter, packing my bags and going to the nunnery is out of the question. Wouldn’t dare let someone with as much blood on their hands as me in.”

  Part of her still ached but she chalked that up to anxiety. A lot of it…oh gods. Lying down on her side Vittoria pulled one of the pillows close and fought back a sob. She didn’t want them to hear her cry like some damn child. But her shoulders shook and it was getting harder to breathe as her fears took over.

  Ezra stood in the doorway holding a cup of tea in his hands, he made his way to the bed and set the cup down atop a book on his bedside table and sat down by Vittoria. “Are you ok? What happened?” He asked his voice calm and gentle.

  With a shuddering breath she raised her head enough to peer over her shoulder at him.

  “Is it ok if I touch you?” He got a small nod, with that he rolled her over as gentle as he could so he could see her face. “Are you up for speaking?”

  Vittoria didn’t know how to respond, she felt his worry and Finn’s even though he was making sure the bath was perfect the protective feeling washed over her before she felt Ezra’s hands moving across her body checking her over.

  “Do you need anything dear? I made you some tea and…well…”

  She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, “It keeps me from having a child? I figured. Mother…she made sure I knew how to brew it before I left for the Academy just to be safe. Seemed silly at the time. But ok.” She sits up with his help and accepts the cup drinking slowly.

  Ezra kept a hand on her shoulder slowly untying his magic from her empathetic abilities making sure there’s little to no pain for either of them. What he didn’t expect was the hollow feeling like a part of him was lost. “Do you?”

  Vittoria lowered the cup and looked at him her eyes soft and full of loss, “All the time. I feel like I’m missing something. That I was born wrong. Which as we both know I was.’ With a sigh she drinks again if only to try to fill the void, ‘mentally unsound, feebleminded, and borderline hysterical. Half convinced this is my last mission. Once this is solved…”

  He kissed her softly before laying more kisses to her face. “They will not harm you. I swear it.” Ezra said taking the empty cup and placing it on the bedside table before moving the pillow and helping Vittoria up. “But now? The bath. If you want Finn and I can wash your hair?”

  A small smile played on Vittoria’s lips remembering Lady Ambrose combing her wet hair and setting it in a braid after her baths. “ _My sweet darkling you will be one of our strongest spell crafters. My beautiful and brilliant daughter._ ”

  “Ok we’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

  Ezra smiled and led her to the bathroom where Finn was glaring at a couple of glass bottles. “Need help?”

  “Yeah I don’t know which she’ll like more.” He grumbled before looking at the pair Vittoria’s hair completely down, the front falling forward to cover her breasts. “Hey love got any preference for bath scents?”

  She looked at the bottles biting her lip part of her still visibly upset in the slightly tremors of her hands. “I like lavender? But vanilla works too.” She feels a cool hand on her face gently tilting her head upwards.

  “Alright. Now are you feeling ok? I need you to be honest love.” Finn asks as Ezra runs a hand on the side of the tub magically expanding it to temporarily hold three people and adding the lavender bath soap and salts.

  Vittoria leaned into Finn’s touch her skin feeling fever hot again, “I…I don’t know? I feel empty. And also panicked? Does that…no it doesn’t make any sense. Ezra got me to calm down but here I am again at the edge of hysterics.”

  Finn took an unneeded breath before lowering his hand and pulling her into his arms. “That’s normal. It’s called sub drop. It can happen anytime after sex if it was very intense, anywhere from a few minutes to even a couple days afterwards. You also might have had a panic attack if the way your heart’s beating is anything to go off from.”

  Ezra wrapped his arms around her as well so she was both warm and cool at the same time. “The bath’s ready. And I believe I said we’d do your hair?” His voice is soft and comforting.

  Finn broke the hug first and picked her up placing her in the tub before doing the same to Ezra making him laugh. Vittoria sunk down in the tub her hair floating around her making her look like witch she’d found once in a lake.

  Finally Finn joined them sinking into the warmth of the tub even though it wouldn’t warm his body it felt amazing. He smiled as he pulled aside Vittoria’s hair so he could wash her back making a note of all the scars and marks on it. “So many scars love…do you ever regret it?”

  “ _Scars made good reminders for how to not be hurt again._ ”

  Vittoria felt Ezra kiss her forehead softly making her sigh contently surrounded by warm soapy water and the two men who love her. “I don’t. I don’t think I can anymore. Sometimes? I think they turned me into a worse monster than the ones I’m supposed to hunt.” She says her voice barely above a whisper as she leans into Ezra’s embrace his warm hands holding her tight as Finn kisses the top of her head where those gray hairs peek out from the dark brown.

  “You’re not a monster. And you’re….”

  “I am a killer. You can’t deny that. I’ve killed many to where the blood is there even after my hands are scrubbed. Honey…I know you mean well.” Vittoria’s voice was hollow and the two men held her close.

  “ _She hates herself. It’ll take time for that to heal but for now? We need to get her calm and relaxed. Ezra?_ ”

  “ _I know Finnegan…I know. She’s warm also. Though that’s probably the water making it so. We could start on washing her hair for her._ ”

  Vittoria pouted, “One day I’m gonna be in on those talks you two have in your heads. Also if a wagon comes for me full of doctors? Hide me. I am NOT letting my superiors in the capitol commit me.”

  “Wait what? Love you have to elaborate please?” Finn asks turning her gently so she’s looking at him while Ezra holds her.

  “I mean I’m pretty sure this is my last mission. The higher ups will have me committed. Possibly st-ster-sterilized too.”

  Ezra saw red thinking of her alone in a cell strung out on whatever drugs they used to make her docile. “And your family would allow it?”

  A dark bitter laugh came from Vittoria, “Oh honey.’ She looked at Ezra over her shoulder the look in her eyes full of mad glee, ‘My family will tear the Enforcers apart if they tried. So while I know rationally? This is a fear of mine that will not come to pass…it’s still very real to me.”

  Finn kissed her cheek smiling as her face became flushed with color, “And we’ll make sure it never does. Now hair washing? Or should we be risky with the bath water?” he asked smirking at her.

  “Wait like…you…fucking me?”

  Ezra kissed her neck over one of Finn’s bite marks, “Up to you dear if you want him too. You’re still so very slick’ he says as his fingers slip into her cunt making her moan, ‘All up to you if you want him too. He can be _VERY_ gentle if you ask him to be.” Removing his fingers Ezra nips at her shoulder.

  And now she had a new dilemma. Let Finn fuck her? Or just rest? Part of her said to rest but another? Said to hell with it and live out your fantasies from the Academy.

  “I’ll take the risk.”

  She moved closer to Finn slipping free of Ezra’s arms her long hair a half wet tangle. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her the biting cold of his iron hand in her hair made her moan into the kiss.

  “I’ll be gentle for this ok love? And we can still use your flowers.” He said once the kiss broke taking utmost care with her as he positioned her over his cock. “Flower love?”

  “Clover.”

  Ezra placed his hands over Finn’s and helped lower Vittoria down leaving kisses all over her back and shoulders through the gaps in the veil of her hair. She laid her head on Finn’s chest her arms around his neck as much as she could, holding onto him as he slowly made love to her.

  He was gentle with her making sure she was ok. Telling her how good she was and how well she was doing. He saw how the praise made her blush. He couldn’t wait to see how she’d handle him and Ezra. The difference in how they’d speak, Ezra being the one heaping praises onto her while he spoke of the sinful things he’d do to her.

  Vittoria moaned as she felt Ezra’s hands on her breasts slowly massaging them, she hissed when she felt Finn’s hand in her hair tugging lightly until her neck was bared to him. Felt his cold lips leave searing hot kisses there.

  Deep inside her she felt him. Gods he was so cold compared to the hot water surrounding them. “Are you close love? Or do you need a little help?” Finn whispered in her ear.

  “What kind of help?” As soon as she asked she felt his left hand start to vibrate a bit and she blushed realizing what he meant and nodded. And oh how it felt those cold iron fingers lightly circling her still sensitive clit the vibrations pulling more moans from her as she started to move on her own chasing the sensations.

  Moans were pulled from her as Ezra started to rub at her nipples which were already red and sensitive. “That’s it dear you’re doing SO good for us. Such a good girl.” He said into her ear making her face burn red.

  “Good girl huh? Is that what you are? Good little hunters don’t get fucked by the monsters they’re sent to kill. But oh you put up a fight before getting caught. But look at you now? Fucking yourself on my cock like it’s your religion.” Finn retorted.

  Vittoria blushed stuck between the two clinging to Finn’s shoulders all the while the two men’s words countered one another. Ezra praising her and telling her how good she was. Finn telling her how much he was going to wreck her until all she could do was scream his name.

  “I’m close…oh gods I’m close…” Vittoria said breathlessly as she sank down onto Finn’s cock and stayed there moaning as the vibrations on her clit increased. “Please…please Finn…let me come…please…” 

  “ _Well she DID say please._ ” Finn thought smirking as he thrust his hips upwards, his right hand tugging hard on Vittoria’s hair as she placed her hand over his left pressing his iron fingers against her clit until she was moaning his name as she came.

  Ezra turned Vittoria’s head and kissed her as she weakly moved Finn’s hand away from her. She broke the kiss on a silent scream as Finn came inside her. Her arm slipped from his shoulder as she laid her head on Ezra’s shoulder.

  “You were so good love. Such a perfect girl.” Finn said softly as he pulled out and grabbed a wash cloth from the basket by the tub and wet it down before wiping her face. “Faced your fears twice in one night. Now to get you properly cleaned up and then if you’re sore? A nice back rub. Does that sound good?”

  Vittoria nodded weakly, her eyes slipping shut as Ezra held her before she felt him pour something into her hair and scrub. She floated in the afterglow and between her two lovers feeling safe and cared for.

  Once Vittoria’s hair was bundled on top of her head so the conditioner could sink in Finn got to work cleaning Ezra up as well as making sure Vittoria was doing ok and wasn’t going to have another panic attack.

  “S’okay Finn. Really.’ She said stretching her arms up to help crack her back, ‘I promise I don’t have them that often. If I did? My parents wouldn’t let me be a hunter anymore. They’d probably let me stay at the manor and work on the workshop.”

  “Workshop?” Ezra asked as Finn scrubbed his hair gently.

  Vittoria grinned, “Yup! Not just a Hunter! In the eyes of the Ambrose family I’m a witch! Well…Assistant Witch. I don’t have powers like you or August but they see my empathetic abilities as their own magic. And so they trained me in alchemy and spell craft. So I can basically create new spells for witches to use.” She explained her voice a bit rough.

  “Huh never heard of that happening in all my years. And wait Ambrose? The House of Immortals?” Finn inquired his eyebrows raised in surprise.

  “Yup. Unlike Voronin who’s the House of Crows we’re the House of Immortals. Which has a lot of people wonder if we really ARE immortal? I mean…after those Naga when I was 18 I don’t…actually remember anything.”

  Ezra tilted his head biting his lower lip in thought before he spoke, “What do you mean?”

  “Oh…um…just that. I don’t remember much of what happened. According to my sister? I was so out of it on laudum to dull the pain I don’t remember any of my recovery. The whole fight? I unfortunately can remember. My recovery at the family estate in the countryside? Not a thing.’ Vittoria paused and undid her hair to wash the conditioner out.

  “I remember feelings. The soft bed and sheets let me know I was home. The infirmary sheets are scratchy and rough. I could smell orchid hand cream which is what mother wears. I smelled spices, which meant Alabast was by my side almost constantly.”

  “Who’s that? They must be pretty important to you for you to smile like that.” Finn asked rinsing Ezra’s hair. Vittoria shook her head softly, “My butler. He’s a demon. His family has worked for the Ambrose for as long as I can remember.”

  That gave the two men pause, a family of demons serving a family of witches? It explained why she got comfortable so easily with the Morningstar twins.

  “Oh wait! You probably meant about the immortal thing sorry I uh got distracted. I should’ve died is what I’m saying and I may have but since I am one of the Ambrose even if I go by Jenkins then I must be immortal right? Or they brought me back from the dead? I don’t know…sorry.” Vittoria sighed as she felt two sets of arms wrap around her.

  “It’s ok dear. We can talk about it later if you’re willing. But for now let’s get out of the tub. I still plan to give you that back massage.” Ezra said kissing her on the cheek smiling as she blushed.

  Finn chuckled holding them both close, “Agreed. Anything you want to add love?”

  Vittoria clasped her hands together under the water thinking if there was anything else she wanted to do, “Well…no I didn’t even consider spending the night so I didn’t bring my stuff…’ she sighed and got out grabbing a towel and flipped her hair down so she could start drying it, ‘I don’t have my face creams but I can go one night without them.”

  Ezra and Finn out as well after pulling the stopper on the tub, Ezra undid the spell so it went back to its normal size. Finn grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Vittoria, “Can’t have you getting sick love.”

  She tucked it securely around her chest and smiled softly, “That’s very considerate hun. But…are you ok? You keep fretting over us but…” She bit her lip as Ezra came over and took her hand gently rubbing circles on the back.

  Finn looked taken aback for a moment that Vittoria would worry so much about him, about them both if the thoughts he was catching were right. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

  “ _You don’t have to worry so much love. I am fine. The fretting as you call it helps me keep check that you’re both ok after intense moments during sex. Especially since you had a panic attack earlier. I need to know you’re ok. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Does that make sense?_ ”

  Vittoria blinked then shut her eyes and brought her free hand up to cup Finn’s cheek.

  “ _I understand but I do worry. It’s kind of my default is too worry until I become sick with it. I’m not used to these feelings. But I do know aftercare is important and I should’ve spoken up but I didn’t feel upset. It just happened. I suddenly felt panicked and…I’m sorry_.”

  Ezra lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. “We love you Vitty. No matter what. We will always love you and keep you safe. Even from the fears you can’t fight alone.”

  After they all dried off and Vittoria finished her business in the bathroom and they all dressed for sleep, except Finn who pretty much slept naked, she sat down in a chair with Ezra behind her combing her long hair while Finn got the bed ready for either them going to sleep or for the long teased backrub.

  The two men go over plans for the next couple days while Vittoria chimes in with her own schedule at times. She sighs as she feels Ezra braid her hair before taking a length of ribbon to secure the braid into a bun on top of her head so it’s out of the way.

  “There we go, now ready for that backrub? Or are you close to falling asleep?” Ezra asked rubbing his hands over her shoulders like he was trying to warm her up.

  Turning her head she smiled sleepily at Ezra, “I’ll probably fall asleep during the backrub but oh well. I am beyond annoyed with my back.’ She paused to rub at a spot wincing, ‘Stupid corsets.”

  With that she got up and took the borrowed nightshirt off and laid down on the bed much like she had at the start of all this only now there was no wax to pour over her. She feels the bed dip and warm hands on her back the smell of lavender drowning out her thoughts.

  Finn smiles and sketches the scene before him. Vittoria lying on the bed with Ezra straddling her hips, a jar of lavender scented cream by him on the bed as he works the knots out, Ezra pausing whenever Vittoria winces or hisses out in pain always checking that she’s alright.

  Finn brings it all to life on the paper from a simple sketch to nearly a fully done portrait in all kinds of colors from his pencils. He catches the small silver hairs at the crown of Vittoria’s hair so different from the gray streak in Ezra’s bangs.

  Ezra poured some of his magic into the movement s of the massage to aid in the process of working out the knots, soreness and general pain of Vittoria’s back, neck and upper arms. He smiled as she stopped making pained noises, laughed when he realized she had indeed fallen asleep under him.

  “She’s out like a light Finn. But I’ll be damned if her back isn’t as knotted as a sailors rope.” He said quietly so as to not wake Vittoria up. Once he’d finished the massage he got up and wiped his hands on a spare towel before putting the lid back on the jar and putting it away.

  Finn set his sketchbook and pencils aside to gently dress Vittoria back into her sleepwear before pulling the covers back and laying her down, kissing her cheek softly as she slept on curling up under the quilt.

  “Ezra? You ready for bed or should I just cuddle her without you?” Finn teased making the younger man roll his eyes and come over kissing him on the lips. The pair remained in one another’s arms a while longer before getting into bed as well. It was a tight fit since the bed was barely able to fit two let alone three grown adults even with one of them being a scant 5’2.

  But they managed with Finn in the middle so he could hold both his human lovers as they slept. A sad look crossed his face thinking of how he’d never spend early mornings with them but he shook his head as if to banish the thought. He smiled when he heard them both in their sleeping thoughts say the same thing.

  “ _Love you Finn._ ”


End file.
